The present invention relates to the online game system and method thereof, and the ranking determining system for the online game for multiple players and ranking determining method thereof, more particularly, to the online tournament game open system and method thereof, and ranking determining system and method thereof, which is capable of holding an online tournament game while determining a ranking for the online game including card games (i.e. poker game) played over the network.
Recently, as the communications and network technology have been developed, provided are various kinds of contents providing services using an internet, for example, the service for a chatting, a club, a game, and the shopping mall. In particular, the game providing service among this kind of various contents providing services has the trend that the development speed and the diffusion speed of a service has been drastically increased due to the diffusion of a consumer.
According to this trend, each internet portal site and the on-line game service providers provide various kinds of games, particularly, so-called “network on-line game” which can play the real time game with other gamers over the network. As an example of such network on-line game, there can be various kinds of games such as poker games, racing games, and fighting games.
However, as the kind and the number of the on-line games have been increased, the user can easily move to the on-line game of the other site in case the game is monotonous or makes the user to lose interest. Therefore, it is necessary that each Internet portal web site and online game provider providing the on-line game should offer the excitement of a game through various methods. With this improvement, they could keep their member players.